Asylum
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Stewie is locked up in an asylum. His family visits but he feels empty. Someone isn't visiting him. He feels lost, and knows exactly why. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Stewart Gilligan Griffin sighed dejectedly as he stared out the window. Today was visiting day in the mental hospital in which he was being held captive. The thick windows seemed to taunt him, bragging of the hopeless escape routes. Nature seemed to tease him, enjoying his suffering as day by beautiful day passed him by.

A year and a half ago, Stewie had completely broken down, and in a fit of rage had stabbed a man in the gut, then sliced his throat. Not willing to go to jail, he pleaded insanity and was stuck into a mental hospital. He grunted and flicked a crumb off his table.

He hated visiting days. Not because if entailed his family, he could do with that every once in a while. It wasn't his mothers sobbing, his fathers drunk ignorance, or Chris and Meg's incessant questioning. It was the lack of one person. The one person that meant most to him. He never showed up. Ever.

Many months ago Stewie had questioned his mother on why the dog never accompanied them. She brushed off the topic as if it was nothing, puzzling him. Perhaps the dog hated him now, and had no desire to see him any more. But that didn't seem plausible, the dog knew he had murdered people before, like when he was an infant, and he didn't shun him.

As many ideas as Stewie could think of, none of them seemed remotely plausible. He knew his family, and he especially knew the dog.

After weeks of puzzling over this, Stewie had once again questioned Lois, only this time she informed him the dog was dead, and the family left, leaving Stewie in silent shock.

The tears had filled his eyes in that moment and he fled, hiding himself away in his room. Everything just went to shit from there. He stopped eating, stopped caring about his body image, stopped talking, stopped brushing his hair... He basically stopped doing anything.

He was dreading this meeting. All that would happen is Lois would criticize him for not eating, The fat man would try to make stupid jokes, and the other two simpletons would ask idiotic questions until he either got fed up and demanded they leave, or they leave of their own accord.

"Stewie you have a few visitors" a soft voice chimed, one he recognized as Amanda, the nurse that worked this floor on Thursdays. She was one of the only ones that was nice to him, and one of the only two people in the building that he allowed to call him Stewie.

"thank you Amanda" he replied, and she smiled and hurried away, her blonde pony tail swinging from side to side.

He was silent, fiddling with his sleeves as his family sat down in front of him. Everything was awkwardly quiet until Lois finally spoke.

"so Stewie, how are you"

'I'm in a mental hospital how the fuck do you think I am you dumb bitch' he thought bitterly, instead saying "I'm wonderful Lois, and yourself?"

Stewie had never stopped hating his mother. In fact, every year she seemed to get more infuriating. Her nasal voice sends unpleasant shivers through his spine.

"oh we've been great considering you're... Well, here. We got a new dog"

Stewie felt something beginning to snap inside himself. How dare that vile woman replace Brian! It hadn't even been a month since she announced his death, what the hell!

Stewies eye twitched angrily

"oh?"

"yea Stewie, he's really cool" Meg added

"cool" he choked out

The rest of the conversation was just as painful as the beginning, if not more so. Finally he had to hug each of them as they hurried out the door.

Stewie sighed. Without Brian everything seemed so dull. Oh, how he missed that dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian's pov

The dog groaned, falling to his knees in front of the toilet as he heaved. Bitter regret was permanently imprinted into his eyes, never seeing anything, never feeling anything but anger and regret.

He had slowly grown to hate this family. Not that he told tell them that. They didn't even act as if they missed Stewie. They acted as if it was a chore to go and visit him. They didn't even want to go with him to court.

_Flashback_

"Brian I'm scared"

Brian wrapped his arms around the petite six year old and held him close. The small boy nuzzled into Brian's white fur, eagerly accepting the embrace, fear spreading through his entire being. He didn't want to be here. And he knew the dog didn't want him to be here either.

The dog moved away

"you'll be okay, Stewie. I know it"

"you can't lie to me, Brian, I know I'm screwed" Stewie whispered

Brian grabbed one of the child's hands and squeezed

"you're too smart for your own good, kid" he murmured "look, if all else fails, plead insanity, okay?"

"why Brian?"

Brian looked away briefly

"kid, I don't want you to go to jail. Just, please do me this one thing?"

Stewie stared into the dogs eyes and saw the raw terror in his eyes. He nodded.

"okay Brian. I will"

End flashback

He groaned bitterly as he fell away from the toilet, grabbing the bottle of scotch he had set down. He took a long drink and sighed, his eyes narrowing bitterly as he stood. He stumbled his way down the hall, and collapsed on the floor of Stewies old room.

Ever since the kid had left Brian had become an alcoholic, drinking non stop. It pained him to loose the child, he didn't know what else to do.

He rarely left the house, just wandered around it night and day, drinking constantly. It was unhealthy, sure, but with the collar Stewie had made him a month before getting placed in the mental hospital, Brian was sure he could pull off anything.

He sat up and leaned against the bed as a thought struck him. Why didn't he ever visit Stewie? It had been a year and a half? Why didn't he go? Why...

He didn't know. He never knew. He had asked himself that question thousands of times, and he never knew. It was quite irritating. Like a paradox. A question, without an answer.

Brian would decide to get off his ass and amble down to the car, only to either crash it, or fall asleep in the warm car before it was even started.

Brian sighed and heard the door open. Because he heard that sound, he knew the collar had burned off all of his alcohol, and he stood up. He nodded in satisfaction when he didn't sway, and he rushed down the stairs on all four paws.

"how is he?"

"oh for gods sake Brian, if you care so much go see him yourself"

Brian glared

"I can't"

"why the hell not?"

"I... I don't know"

"well I am fucking sick of keeping that lie going! You know he stopped eating after I told him!"

Brian flinched

"now if you aren going to go see him yourself, or come with us, stop asking!"

Brian turned and stalked out the door without another word. He already knew where the hospital was. He could never forget, even if he tried.

With a heavy heart he climbed into his car, started it, and sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

Stewies pov

"okay everyone, visiting hours are up!" Amanda called before slowly approaching Stewie "sweetheart I'll let you stay here as long as you want okay? He'll come"

"thank you Amanda" Stewie whispered

He knew deep down the dog was never going to come visit. He was dead. Still, he couldn't help but hope. Maybe Lois was lying. He wouldn't put it past the dumb bitch.

Every day since the moment he was placed in here, he's waited for the dog. Every visiting day he sits, motionless at his table, and waits for the dog.

Part of him wants to be mad. Part of him is sad. He doesn't know what he would do if he ever did see the dog. He wants to be mad, maybe yell at him, but he knows he could never do that.

He yawned tiredly and put his head down on the table. Time slowly ticked by, and Stewies heart ached with every tick of the clock, tormenting him. Laughing at his misfortune.

"Stewie" Stewie raised his head, and realized it had been two hours.

"can I just wait a bit longer?" he begged

"you have a visitor" she smiled eagerly, and moved out of the way, revealing the door.

Right in front of that door was the dog he had been waiting for. His best friend. His only friend.

"Brian!" he exclaimed

In a split second he had catapulted himself over the table and was running. Brian opened his arms for the seven year old, bracing himself for when the child reached him.

Stewie crashed into Brian, throwing his arms around the dog and releasing a sob unexpectedly. Stewie clutched the dog close, burying his face in the soft white fur. Brian held the infant close, guilty that he hadn't been here for the child.

"Lois told me you were dead"

"I know" Brian tightened his grip "oh god, Stewie I'm so sorry"

Stewie snuggled closer to him and buried his small fingers in the silky fur.

"I missed you" the child whispered

"I missed you too"

"Stewie, I'm sorry, he has to go"

Stewie clutched the dog closer

"no, he can't go yet. I just got him back"

"Stewie" Brian whispered, and the child looked up at him "I'll come back tomorrow"

"promise?"

"I promise" Brian replied

**I know guys, this one is short and apologize. I'll update asap**


End file.
